And Bigger Ones Yet to Come!
by Aella Yuki
Summary: They thought it was over, but it's now Hibari Kyouya's turn to face the life of small-dom! He thought it was a hassle taking care of someone the size of midget but what about himself as the midget? Join Kyouya as he confronts the challenges of being small AND weak at the Sawada Household! Sequel to These Little Moments with You! 1827


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The great and wonderful Amano Akira does and she has already ended the series. If I had the money, I would buy rights for it from her but alas, I do not.

**A/N: Is it? Can it be? But it is... It is the long awaited sequel to ****These Little Moments with You****! Enjoy!**

**(Note: this title is a prototype. It will be replaced once I finally find a good one [or one of you could suggest one for me~])**

Currently Listening to: "Start it Right Away" by Hyadain

**...a****nd Bigger Ones Yet to Come! **

**Chapter 1: The Start of Namimori's Cries (and Kyouya's Hell)  
**

* * *

"Matsumoto-san? Please take off your shoes and step through the monitor so that we can sanitize you from any bacteria or viruses that may have caught on your clothes." A nurse ordered. A beautiful woman with blond hair and cobalt eyes merely nodded before doing what she was told: she handed a bouquet of simple sunflowers to the nurse, took off her heels, and went through the machine only to have a mist brush over her lithe form.

Once the mist disappeared, she was handed her bouquet and went down the hospital hallway. Step by step, she felt anticipation grow inside of her throat. She tried to swallow it down to no prevail. That was when she reached a door labeled "Hibari Kazumi". The woman's eyes darkened at the name. Just the name "Hibari" was enough to pull at her heart strings. If it wasn't for her stupid mistake, maybe she too would have stayed a "Hibari" instead of reverting back to being "Matsumoto." Sighing, she grabbed the cold door knob and entered the hospital room.

Inside, there was a girl who didn't look a day over eleven engrossed into drawing something as the woman stepped inside. The little girl's eyes followed her pencil as she drew what seemed to be her own interpretation of what her brother described as Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just at the sight of her child focused on something allowed what seemed to be a smile creep onto the woman's face as she replaced the wilted bouquet she brought last time with the one she was currently holding. She then closed the door, alerting the tiny girl.

"Mother! I didn't notice you come in!" The little girl nervously said as she put away her sketching pad. Her newly announced mother then proceeded to sit on top of the bed, next to her child. The little girl's began to wander as she tried to look anywhere except where her mother was as the woman brushed a lock of the girl's away from her face.

"Kazumi-chan, I have good news!" The woman excitedly announced as her eyes begin to twinkle. "I have found a way for us to be together!" The little girl's eyes widened before shriveling in fear.

"Oh... really..." Kazumi trailed off as she began to think about her older brother, the defender of all Namimori, Hibari Kyouya.

"Yes! Once you're cured and finally discharged from the hospital, we could move to the big city! I found this beautiful condominium where we could live in! You'll have your own room which will have a wonderful view of the city, You'd go to school and we'll just have all sorts of fun! Don't you think that'd be wonderful?" The woman excitedly inquired as she stared directly into her child's eyes which grew wide with fear.

"But Kyou-tan..." With the mention of that name, the woman's eyes grew an even darker shade. She became quiet, scaring the tiny girl. "...mother?" she said as she reached out a hand to the quiet woman who suddenly stood up and left the room without saying a word. Kazumi stared at the spot her mother used to occupy before placing her hands over her eyes and started to cry.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Kyou-tan..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Elsewhere, a tiny figure stood on top of a windowsill. His aloof eyes stared at his precious nighttime town. He couldn't lay a finger on any obstructer of justice as he was too small. Just minutes ago, he was about to face the holder of the yellow pacifier in a duel for forcing Tsunayoshi into a state of small-dom before he was shot with a red bullet and suddenly shrunk at an impossible pace.

He was mad. Scratch that. He was infuriated at the fact that he lost again to Reborn without even trying. He, Hibari Kyouya, is the strongest person in Namimori for Vongola's sake and yet he lost to an infant. He felt ashamed of his powerless self.

He took out his dual tonfa and was about to smash the window open to find the annoying hitman when the door opened and in came the one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi. With him was a plate of what seemed to be cookies and a glass of milk. When the Vongola Decimo saw what Kyouya was about to do to his window, he ran towards the prefect and yelled "Hibari-san, no!"

But he was too late. Kyouya hit the window and one thing happened: his tonfa merely deflected against the so-called fragile glass and went back to hit his own forehead on accident. Kyouya fell back, a sullen look already present.

If this was really how he was going to deal with everything in his current state, he was doomed. He couldn't even break glass of all things! How will he defend Namimori? How will he destroy all the delinquents in town with their delinquent ways? How will he tell Kazumi the good news? How will he protect... Tsunayoshi?

Before he could sulk any further, the person he was just thinking about started to laugh.

"What's so funny, herbivore?" Kyouya snarled as he got up and stared at his now bigger boyfriend. The boy's face was dusted with red as he continued to laugh. He was beginning to tear, only infuriating and embarrassing Kyouya further.

"It's nothing, Hibari-san. It's nothing." He answered as his laughter swelled down and he placed the plate next to the sulking prefect. He grabbed a cookie and was about to eat it when a smile bloomed upon his face.

"Another week, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. It's short. But, it's a start, right? And the next chapter will be much much longer. I swear!**

**Tell me what you think so far by reviewing! Oh, and Happy 1827 month!**


End file.
